


comes in romanian

by daddyjensen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, M/M, Neighbors AU, comes in romanian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyjensen/pseuds/daddyjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastian comes in romanian, yeah so heres this<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	comes in romanian

Chris slipped the lock into Sebastian's apartment, standing in the kitchen looking at the old photos on the fridge. Sebastian startled when he saw Chris standing in his house but a rush of excitement made he's heart race, placing the bag of fruit on the counter in front of the blond haired man. Trying to make small talk and failing Sebastian fiddles with the hem of him shirt.

"Oh, um I didn't expected you to be here." Sebastian said as he took the fruit out of the brown bag, thinking why his hot neighbor was in his apartment.

"Seb, do you know why I'm here," He smiled as he made his way around the counter to meet Sebastian.

"Is this rhetorical question?" Sebastian said looking up at Chris.

"How long have we been neighbors?" Sebastian looked confused. "I'll tell you; a year and a few months but do you know what I've wanted to do you since I've met you." With every word he got closer, breathing against his mouth. Sebastian closed the gap between them, pushing him back aginst the wall. their lips moved slow together until Chris swipped his tongue along Sebastian's bottom lip, opening his mouth letting Chris' tongue in. His taste was different clean like the smell of soap and a little bit sweet. Hands resting on Chris' chest, balling his shirt into fists. Chris pulls away to spin Sebastian around, pinning him to the wall, making the picture frames riddle angainst the wall. Kiss down his jawline, sucking dark marks into neck, tender love bites around his collar bone and shoulder, whispering sweet thing that are all true. 

Chris removes Sebastian's longsleeve shirt before sliding his hand under the thighs of steel, picking him up, using the wall to keep from falling as he got a tighter grip on him. Little mubbles that excape Sebastian telling Chris how to get to his bedroom but Sebastian words became more moan like when Chris biting his sweet spot on his neck. 

"Next- Mhhm- door, left." Sebastian moaned as he felt the door open, a few more steps. Chris places him on the mattress, Sebastian started undoing his belt as Chis pulled off his  own shirt. Clothes seemed to evaporate from their bodies as kissing, touching being one with him became more imporant because after today nothing will ever be the same. Sebastian fummble for the lude and comdoms in the nightstand, Chris takes the lube from him, squriting a small amount on to his finger tips. He wiggled more space between himself and Sebastian, his finger pushed into his tight hole. A sharp inhale came from Sebastian, Chris whispered sweet things to him as he started moving his finger in and out of him, just as Sebastian starts to accept his fingers he pushes another one in. Third one in, and Chris can't wait any longer. Rolling on the condom, pumping more lube over his throbbing cock, pushing only the tip in, teasing Sebastian. Chris placed his hand on Sebatian's side guiding him down, watching him stretch around him, his head falls back listening to the sounds that are coming out of Sebastian, whispering littke word that chris were unable to hear.

"So good," Sebastian extended the 'oo' sound as Chris picked up a faster rhythm. "Tă rog- Don't stop." He bit his lip, looked at Chris; needing his mouth. He rather agressively pulled Chris' mouth to meet his. Chris quickly learned that Sebastian was noisey, noisier then he expected. 

"You're so good for me, Sebby." Chris watched as his praise made Sebastian's cock twitch, Chris found his prostate, drawing amusement from the moans, the head throwing and hi fist balling up the sheets in his hands. His back startes arching, Chris see this and trailes his hand over Sebastian's dick. Twisting at the tip. Seb drew a sharp breath in.

"La dracu mă, Chris," the words rolled off Sebastian tongue like a hot knife through butter, Chris moaned running is thumb along the vein then on to the slit, wiping away the beads of precome. "harder..so close," Chris thrusted harder, his fist matched his speed twisted when he reached the tip. Milky white ribbons shoot over Chris's hand and on to Sebastian's stomach as he cry out "Am de gând să vină, fute, fuck, Chris, you're so good." With Seb's words coaxed Chris throught his orgazam, he lays next to Sebastian, riding out his high.

" You're so pretty when you speak romanian." Chris whispers, kissing Seb's jaw line.

"Damn, you know how to hit all th sweet spots, don;t you?" Chris smirked and kissed him long and passionately,


End file.
